Remember
by Kewii
Summary: Relationships are a roller coaster. What do you do when what you thought would last forever may not last past today. RH


author's notes: I own nothing from the Harry Potter world.

* * *

**Remember**

Their relationship had developed quickly. It was odd like that, as though one day they had been bickering as always and the next they we're the world's strongest couple. Which was why Ron found it so hard to believe they were here now.

He thought back to the first time that he had touched her lips. He had waited for her after a particularly difficult potion's lesson. She had angrily stormed from the classroom and charged up the Dungeon steps. Ron had to rush to catch up to her.

"Come on Hermione, don't let that stupid git bother you" he told her.

"It's easy for you to say. It isn't you he embarrassed in front of the entire class!" she looked like she was on the verge of tears. A few Slytherian's snickered as they walked past. Hermione's composure wavered further.

Without thinking Ron had taken her hand in his and looked into her eyes. He felt a connection strike between them and before he realized what he was doing, he had brought his lips to hers. As soon as he realized what he was doing he jumped away. He remembered running his hand though his hair and mumbling something about being shoved. His excuses went unheard though because Hermione had already dashed away down the hallway.

But now he stood there starring into a pair of eyes that no longer reflected his love, eyes that even now looked absolutely beautiful to him. He reached for her, but she pulled back and all he could think was how much he loved her.

* * *

He thought back to their first "fight". They had been officially together for just over 6 months and Ron had convinced Hermione to put the books away just for a few hours on a Friday night. The three of them, Harry included, had spent a quiet night in the Gryffindor Common Room playing exploding snap and wizard's chess. During a game of exploding snap Hermione had jumped in surprise after a particularly loud snap. 

Ron had laughed, leaned over and whispered "I love you".

Hermione's eyes flashed and she retorted, "Well I love you more."

Ron had just laughed again and figured it was typical Hermione. Always trying to get the last word. Of course he wouldn't let it go that easily. While Harry suddenly busied himself in a conversation Neville, Ron and Hermione continued to argue until finally agreeing to disagree.

* * *

But the hurt in his heart brought him back to the present.

"Why?" it was all he could choke out.

Hermione shook her head as tears rolled down her face. "It just isn't right anymore Ron! Can't you feel it?"

"No I can't. Everything is fine between us. You're just so caught with your bloody nose in a book so much that you can't see a damn thing around you." Ron didn't mind that he was yelling now, it felt good to get all the anger out.

"Ron!" His language shocked Hermione.

"What? Bloody? Well bloody, bloody, bloody, and damn too."

"You see Ron this is why we're not working! You're just too hot headed to see past yourself. I'm not the one who can't see anything past my nose! Its you who can't see. All we do is argue and I can't take it anymore. We're not an old married couple I don't want to act like one anymore."

"Well we were-oh forget it! Just fine! Then go on. On your way now find some new chap to make you feel better." Ron knew how much he was hurting her but he couldn't seem to make himself stop. She was right about his temper.

* * *

Ron thought back to a time when the last thing he would have done was hurt her, in fact even when she didn't want-or need him to, he had always stuck up for her. The name Draco Malfoy flashed through his mind, and immediately Ron clenched his fists in anger and remembered the last time Malfoy dared to taunt them. 

Heading to Astronomy, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had the misfortune to run into Malfoy and his goons. Malfoy snickered as he saw them approaching and took advantage of the fact that the hallway was empty of teachers.

"Do you suppose, Crabbe, that she puts out for the both of them now? I don't know any other reason they would want to hang out with that mudblood." Malfoy was sure to speak loudly so that the trio, and anyone else around, could hear him.

"Ron, don't" Hermione had whispered and placed a restraining hand on his arm. Ron, however, had already been seeing red. Seeing the anger in Ron's face Malfoy had drawn out his wand and prepared to duel. He didn't get the chance to use it. Ron had leaped at him, tacking him to the ground. His fists soon found their way to Draco's face even as Harry and Hermione pulled at Ron to get off Malfoy.

"What is going on here!" suddenly demanded a professor's voice, a very angry professor's voice.  
Ron had looked up, fist poised in the air, to spot Professor McGonagall glaring down on him. He quickly stood up and adjusted his robe. Ron opened his mouth to speak but the professor silenced him.

"Mr. Weasley I suggest you silence yourself before I am forced to do it for you! You will report to my office promptly at 7 p.m. Do not make me wait. Mr. Malfoy I will be speaking with Professor Snape about this, I expect you to be duly punished." With that McGonagall turned and stormed away, heels clicking loudly on the floor.

"Fat chance of him getting punished," mumbled Harry.

The trio continued walking down the hallway in silence. Suddenly Hermione had burst out. "What were you thinking Ron?"

Ron just shrugged, "I dunno, that bloody git was asking for it."

"Well you don't have to protect me Ron, I can take care of that 'git' myself!" Hermione had exclaimed.

"Well yeah, but it was more fun for me" Ron said with a grin that meet two other identical grins. The three of them started to laugh, remembering the expression on Draco's face when Ron lunged.

"Why did you do that for me Ron?" Hermione had asked.

Ron had thrown a maddening grin her way and said "Its simple Hermione, I did it because I love you more!"

Hermione had just rolled her eyes and laughed.

* * *

But she wasn't laughing now.

"I'm sorry Ron, but it's over now. We both have to move on," she said quietly.

Ron looked at her, still unable to stop thinking about how beautiful she was, and how beautiful she always would be.  
"I guess I won then," he said finally "I really do love you more."

He had meant for it to sound like a joke, instead just the pain and hurt he felt came through in the words he uttered.

Hermione looked at him, tears in her eyes and said "Goodbye Ron." And walked away.

Ron watched her retreating figure, growing smaller in the distance and desperately yelled "I love you!" But Hermione didn't turn, instead her pace quickened as she vanished out of his sight.

He stood there alone, with tears sliding down his cheeks, with only his memories left to comfort him.

**The End**


End file.
